


the lovers that went wrong

by fzywood



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rain, Unrequited Crush, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fzywood/pseuds/fzywood
Summary: “When we see each other tomorrow.. Can we go back to the way things used to be?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> warning - unedited so it probably sucks

He shouldn’t have done it.

 

_“How are you feeling now?”_

 

He was _such_ an idiot. 

 

_“You probably need a jacket, right? Just return it to me at school tomorrow, okay?”_

 

He shouldn’t have let desire take over. He should’ve just ignored everything and focus on leaving.

 

_“What the he-”_

 

Tears blurred his vision as he ran, barely hearing the voice calling his name from behind.

 

_His lips were warm and smooth and Ryan felt himself being pulled in._

 

Ryan was tackled to the ground, rolling inches with the blonde attached to him.

 

_He should’ve expected the punch, after all, Bryce was not and never would be anything but straight._

 

The rain cooled his injuries that had come from the fall, but seeing the blonde with him caused even more pain than any deep cut could.

 

_“Can’t you just take a joke?”_

 

“I just want to talk Ryan!” Bryce’s voice yelled and Ryan had gotten up, his back hunched over and leaning on his right foot as he walked.

 

_Ryan had dashed out of the apartment, not leaving any explanation or any sort of clue of what just happened._

 

“Let’s talk another time.” Ryan’s broken voice said as Bryce called out his name again, now even angrier with his best friend.

 

_Bryce’s feet had picked up on their own as he began to run after his best friend, leading them to where they now were._

 

“... Do you like men?” The question made Ryan’s spine run with chills and his feet freeze in place, eyes widened now. “Is that it?”

 

“What are you talking about... “ Ryan said as tears lightly began to roll down his pale cheeks and he brought his hands up to his face to cover all of it aside his mouth.

 

“That’s not..” Ryan trailed off as more tears ran down his cheeks and snot even began to run from his nose.

 

Bryce stood behind him, eyes widened, shocked to see his best friend look so _vulnerable_. What hurt him most was when Ryan had turned around with those haunting bloodshot eyes and out of character posture.

 

“Is that what you think this is?” Ryan asked as rain heavily fell behind him, Bryce standing there helplessly.

 

Ryan turned to the side and he brought his hands up to his chest, gaze now away from the blonde. “You think I like men.. I must say, I’m confused too. I’m crying.. Why?”

 

Bryce stood with his lips slightly parted, unsure what to do. Ryan always had a strong character but to see him so helpless broke Bryce’s heart. His heart cracked even more when the tears began to come down again as Ryan let out the next sentence.

 

“Can you pretend.. That you didn’t see me today. Pretend I didn’t say any of these things,” Ryan brought his left hand up to his eye, holding the cloth of his jacket up to the tears. “When we see each other tomorrow.. Can we.. Can we go back to the way things used to be? Chatting together, hanging out together.. Now can we just pretend it was only a joke..”

 

“Ryan..” Bryce let out quietly as the brunette’s cheeks grew warmer, matching the same color as the pink from crying.

 

“.. When we hug and say goodbye?” Ryan finished and Bryce didn’t do anything as tears began to roll lightly down his cheeks also.

  
Bryce’s feet moved on their own and led them to the brunette. Bryce placed his hands on the middle of the upper arm of Ryan, both of them keeping their gaze down and away from each other. Bryce moved his arms up slowly and encased Ryan’s head in his embrace, letting the heavy rain hitting the ground spoil the silence.


End file.
